TIME: The War Starts
This is a fan fiction created by 123Dip , please do not edit it without my prior consent. Any recommendations are accepted! Enjoy and comment! Synopsis Ninjago City is more or less at peace after Garmadon's defeat. All the Ninia have found their soulmates and have settled with families. Occasionally The Overlord used to attack the city, but the Ninja always have been successful in driving him away. All the original Ninja have bestowed their powers upon their children. But a new dark presence is awaiting them and the new generation of ninjas must prepare for this fight... Summary This story is first in a series, named the TIME series, and it follows the story of the new Elemental Master of Time. To know more read the full story along with the full series! Characters Involved These Are Canon Characters * Krux * Acronix * Kai * Nya * Wu These Are OC's created by 123Dip * Jason Krux * Angelina G.Smith * More TBA * Chapter 1: The Temporal Vortex "Are we ever gonna get out of this house of horrors?" says Krux "You mean this Vortex of horrors, right?" replies his brother Acronix. The two evil ninjas are sitting hopelessly inside the Iron Siege of Doom, lost in the Temporal Vortex and are planning on how to escape the Temporal Vortex. "I think we should kill ourselves, you know this is getting boring" "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!!!" shouted Acronix "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! CAN'T YOU SEE MORON THAT I AM WORKING ON A SOLUTION!" Krux stopped smiling and started whimpering. After about an hour inside the vortex, Acronix jumped up "I got it! I got the solution!" Krux asked "What exactly?" "I just remembered that I had learnt a ritual from an old friend about opening specifically Temporal Vortexes. But it costs a life" he said this and glared at Krux. Krux said instantly "DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! I DON'T WANNA BE YOUR PAWN!" "No no! I will give up my life for this ritual" Krux got clearly shocked and exclaimed "WHAT?" "Yep! There is no other choice. Before jumping through the vortex, take the time blades and then go. You must reverse their effects in the way I told you. Remember?" Krux started sobbing, trying to convince his brother not to do the ritual. But Acronix literally ignored and pushed him away. Then without any warning he started the ritual. He did it with so much of confidence that Krux thought that he was a magician. He saw parts of his body flying away and creating a portal. After a moment, Acronix was gone and the portal was wide and open. Krux took the time blades in his hand and jumped through the portal. Chapter 2: The Unsuccessful Plan Krux has finally settled in an apartment and is making plans of completely wiping out the Ninja and Master Wu. He makes a plan of retrieving the Reversal Time Blade from the Boiling Sea to gain his power of time back. He plans of kidnapping the Elemental Masters of Fire and Water, Kai and Nya respectively. He started the spell to reverse the effect of the Time Blades he already had. "ZIM ZALLAH BIM! ZALLAH ZALLAH BALLAH! MALLAH PALLAH ZIM ZIM ZALLAH!" "ANDY HANDY SANDY TANDY! WANDY DANDY LANDY MANDY!" "REVERSE THE EFFECT OF THE TIME BLADES! ZIM ZALLAH BIM!" The Time Blades flashed and glowed. Krux started to feel the power growing inside him. He laughed manically "MUWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA ! I GOT MY POWER BACK. IT IS ACTION TIME!" said Krux "I WILL SHOW THOSE PESKY NINJA'S THAT WHAT IT IS TO MEDDLE IN THE AFFAIRS OF KRUX!!!" bellowed Krux before the execution of his plan. "THESE STAIRS ARE KILLING ME!!!" said Krux while going to the Monastery of Spinjitzu. "I will just keep it simple" ''thought Krux "''I will just kidnap them and then force them to retrieve it for me" He crept up towards the place where the enormous doors were he could hear voices of agreement. "I will wait here until and unless everyone sleeps and then kidnap them." He decides to peek a little through the door to see what the discussion was. He heard this- "Do you know who you are?" asked what was most probably Wu's voice "Yes! I do, I just don't know where to go. I landed here and the first thing I saw was this monastery. I just came up and then met you" said a woman Krux got swayed away by her voice. He forgot everything about his plan. It was so sweet and so gentle, and Krux had never heard anyone being gentle (thanks to himself). "YOU CLIMBED THE STAIRS AND YOU DIDN'T GET TIRED!!!" said Kai sarcastically Kai. ''Kai, his mortal enemy had said that. His insides almost burned up in rage. "Well, then I think I would not be of much help to you." said Wu "Alright. Well, bye" and the sweet voiced girl came out. Krux quickly hid himself and saw the beautiful girl walking pat him. She wore beautiful cloak type of thing and with a shining necklace. Her eyes were blue in colour and she also had a silver coloured weapon which looked like a katana. Amidst all this gazing, he got discovered by the Ninja "WHO IS THAT? GET HIM! HE IS A INTRUDER,TRYING TO EAVESDROP!" bellowed Kai Even with the warning, he kept on staring at the girl with the Goo-goo eyes. Then he saw savage ninja's coming towards him with different types of weapons which Krux couldn't recognise. But that was not his concern. He was concerned about his life now. So, he ran with the highest speed he could. He heard Kai screaming "CATCH HIM ALREADY! HAVE YOU GUYS GONE NUTS?" and Krux ran and ran and ran until he lost the Ninja. "What do those Ninja's eat? They never stop chasing! Whew!" Coincidentally, he saw that girl again, roaming around and asking people things. He ran up to her and said "Can we talk?" "Yes! Absolutely! Maybe you an give me some information about this HELL OF A PLAC byE!" They sat down and started to talk. Krux immediately said "I want to say something!" "What?" "I... Lo...Lo...ve...you" stammered Krux "WHAT? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" "I said, I LOVE YOU. God! THIS IS SOOOOOOOO HARD!" The girl said "You literally don't know my name" "What is your name?" "My name is Angelina G.Smith, and I love you too" "But why? You barely even met me" "I saw you, but I didn't tell you. I fell in love with you at that moment." said Angelina "Well, let's go! You will live with me in my apartment" "Absolutely!" And they walked together towards Krux's house. Whatever the deal was, Krux's plan of retrieving the Reversal Time Blade was unsuccessful. Chapter 3: The Weird Prophecy While they are going, they see a hooded figure coming towards them, and without warning stopping them "WHAT THE..." screamed Krux, "WHO ARE YOU?" "I am Robert, The Elemental Master of Prophecy, and I am going to say something, so listen to me carefully, as I am going to say something which will decide the fate of Ninjago." His eyes rolled back and he started to say something- "''The child of Power Shall take his stand For the fate of the world '' ''Lies in his hand He who betrayed everyone Will spell doom for everyone in the land. The power lies inside him For '' he has the key to the fall or uphold of the land.'' "Did you just recite a prophecy?" "Yes." said the hooded figure, "Keep it in mind, it will decide the fate of Ninjago." "Alright. Now can we go?" "Yes, you can. Be careful and Bye!" said Robert, and he walked away. "What a weirdo!" said Angelina "Yeah, I know." and they both started walking towards Krux's apartment again. Chapter 4: The Jedi "Jason! Where are you son?" asked Krux, in a very frail voice. "I am here!" someone said in an adult like fashion. Krux saw him running around, in a childish fashion. He bellowed "COME HERE NOW!" Jason obeyed him like a master (which he was) and came in front of him. He stood without making a single sound. "Son, you have to avenge me, avenge me from the Ninja. Especially that OLD HAG Wu!!! You have to show them that what it is to meddle in the affairs of Krux! Krux the Great!" "But how will I do it Daddy? They are the NINJA'S FOR GOD'S SAKE!" His voice was extremely cute. He wore a blue Gi with two katanas on each side. On the Gi it was written- JASON KRUX THE COMPLETELY AWESOME DUDE. ''His hair was completely black and blue eyes, like his mother's eyes. "Do not underestimate yourself son. You have the Elemental power of Time flowing through your veins, a power which I bestowed upon you." Jason stared at his hands as if he was a dumb factory worker. "For that, you have to train hard, Very hard! Especially Spinjitzu. Your training starts NOW! TRAIN! Train like you have to do it for your survival, train like you have to avenge me! Think about Wu and the Ninja, how bad they are and use it as a fuel for your power!" He swinged his katana aimlessly and made a Bruce Lee like sound- "WHEEAOU!" Krux sighed "You have lot to learn kid." Krux showed him the ways of the Ninja, taught him how to use a katana, and everything else required to be learnt by a Ninja. He was a quick and excellent learner. Jason trained for many months, until it was finally time for his last lesson, Spinjitzu. His father said-"I am proud of you kid. I love you so much and you have been training for many hours. Let's sit down and have a chat." Jason immediately accepted and they sat down and started having a chat. Jason immediately asked "Dad, sometimes weird things happen with me. Things fly towards me without any reason and try to smack me down. One day the table lamp came and hit me in the face. Do you know why?" Krux's face turned as white as a sheet. He stammered "I...I know why this happens son. This happens because of your mother." "What about her? She sometimes looks weird and does weird things." "I know, I know. This is because she is a Jedi." "A WHAT?" "A Jedi." said Krux simply. "WHAT THE HECK IS A JEDI?" "Jedi's are organisms that use a particular type of energy flowing through them to to win battles. This energy is also known as The Force. You are a Force-Sensitive, that is, you also have the power of the Force." "But why and how should I use it?" "You were telling me that the table lamps were flying towards you. That was because of the Force. Tell me, that happened when you were concentrating very hard on something, right?" "Exactly! I was pretty much focused trying to switch the lamp off by using my mind." "So, now you know how to use it. For this moment, let's practice Spinjitzu shall we?" Jason came to the Dojo and started to concentrate on himself. "''I can do this, I just have to spin with my full concentration." ''thought Jason. He started to spin. He spun three times, four times, five times, and then he started to perform Spinjitzu. A purple coloured barrier type of thing started to revolve around him. "Well done my boy! Well done! You made me remind the first time ''I ''did Spinjitzu. That was also purple coloured. You have achieved the ''second highest honor of a Ninja." "Why second highest?" "You still have to achieve your Full Potential." said Krux. Chapter 5: The Suicide Mission "Jason! Come over here! Your father...he... is dying!" Jason was practicing Spinjitzu along with some fighting techniques his father had taught him. After hearing his mother's voice, he rushed to his father's room. He was lying on the bed, very fragile and weak, and it looked like he was trying to say something. He spoke up "Come here, Jason." Jason came to his father, and knelt beside him. His father continued to say something, holding his hands "You have go to the Boiling Sea and find The Reversal Time Blade. Then, reverse its effect as I taught you. After that, avenge me! Go and prove that Time is the most Powerful Element!" and then, he breathed his last. Jason started to sob, like his mother. But he knew he had to complete his father's dying wish. He knew he had to achieve the almost impossible task, defeating the Ninja. He asked hi mother "How did he die?" "Of old age." she said, still sobbing, "He was over a hundred years old." "WHAT?" the thought of someone living for a hundred years made Jason almost vomit. He understood what he had to do and went back to his room and started to pack his backpack for his long journey. He packed clothes, dry food, some weapons, a rope and many other things needed for a suicide mission. He then went to his mother, who was still sobbing. He said "Mother, I am going to fulfill my father's last wish. I have to find the last Time Blade." His mother stopped sobbing and said "Go! And fulfill his last wish. But come back alive. Go after the funeral." Jason agreed and he started to make arrangements for the funeral. Chapter 6: The Retrieval The funeral happened with only two people, Jason and his mother. He saw as the people buried his father's body, and his mother still crying. Jason decided that he had to go now to retrieve the last time blade. Category:Stories Category:Completed Stories Category:TIME Series Category:123Dip's Universe Category:Fan Series